When Things Change
by Jennifer9
Summary: Maria is head cheerleader. Michael is a star football player. They are best friends. What happenes when things change?


Title: Maybe Another Time Author: Jennifer Rating: I'll just say R to be safe. Some choice language. Category: CC/UC (nothing too dramatic on the UC, don't worry) Summary: Major AU! Maria is head cheerleader. Michael is a star football player. They are best friends. P.S. Ok, I know a lot about football because I've grown up with it bog time, but I can still make mistakes.. So if I do, I apologize. Please don't hold it against me, haha! This is also my first fic ever so be nice :-D  
  
"So, cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow. Do you think that everyone will have the dance down and ready to perform?" Tess Harding asked her best friend Maria Deluca as they changed for practice.  
  
"I don't know Tess. I have tried everything possible to 'whip them into shape.' They just don't seem to get it! I mean, honestly, how hard is it to do an eight-count dance performance, when they are only eight-counts?!" Maria questioned as she finished tying her shoe and then sat down on the bench. West Roswell was known for having an awesome varsity cheer team, and this year was not going to be any different. At least she hoped.  
  
"It'll be ok. We're only looking for two replacement girls. It was a lucky thing that the only seniors were Sheila and Candace, so we basically have our whole team already set. You just need to breathe, 'Ri. Things could be worse." Tess said, trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"I know, but I just- Tessa, I don't think I can do this." Maria told her dejectedly, putting her head in her hands. Tess paused brushing her hair and took a seat next to Maria.  
  
"That's not true. You can defiantly do this. You are the most qualified person to do this. You wouldn't be captain of this team if we didn't believe in you. And I wouldn't be co-cap." Tess boasted. "Now, quit with this self-pitting s-hit, plant on a smile, and get your ass out there!" Maria raised her head and looked at her friend with a bemused expression.  
  
"You may be able to pump up a crowd, but pep talks certainly aren't your forte." They laughed, finished getting their stuff together, and headed out to the field.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Now, just because we beat Roosevelt High last weekend does not mean that we get to slack off until we face East Roswell in three weeks. We'll take this time to improve, and learn a couple new plays." Coach Clemmens droned on and on to his players.  
  
" So, have you decided who you taking to Homecoming this year, Max?" Kyle Valenti asked. He, Michael Guerin, and Max Evans weren't exactly paying attention to Coach. They knew everything he had to say. That's why they were the star players of the team, and, although Michael wasn't quarterback, he was captain. Kyle, in fact, was quarterback. Michael was halfback, and Max was wide receiver. Of course there were others that held the same positions, they just didn't get the chance to play.  
  
"I don't know yet. Tess is looking good right now. Maybe-" Max got cut off by Kyle's growl. "Hey, hey! I was just kidding! I know that you guys are just on a "break" and will most likely be screwing each other by the end of the day." He and Michael laughed at the comment. Despite the crudeness of it, it was absolutely true. Those two couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.  
  
" Whatever. It's not my choice we're on this break. She seems to think that I'll start appreciating her more if we take some time apart." Kyle spat out.  
  
"Do you think it's working?" Michael asked him.  
  
"I don't think it's really set in yet. She only started it this morning." They all quieted as their coach started to introduce a new play.  
  
"Ok, boys, here's a new play I've been working on. It's Pro formation Left X-Crash 39 Sweep. So, basically Camilari, you're going to snap it back to Valenti. Valenti you're going to drop back like you're going to pass, but Guerin will run across and you hand it of to him. Guerin, you will run a slant route up field, and boy you better run your ass! I want you scoring off this play!" Coach threatened.  
  
Yes, sir!" Michael replied.  
  
"Well, finish grabbing your stuff and lets get out there. The cheerleaders are probably already started and I know how you boys love to watch them do their little flips and crap. So, hurry it up!" And with that, the coach walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, can't wait to watch them for sure. And you see the way Maria looks when she gets all upset with the girls trying out?" Max asked.  
  
"Ok, I may be with Tess, but a pissed off Deluca is a totally f- uckable Deluca." Kyle agreed.  
  
"Oh yes! That little pout she gets, and the way her chest heaves as she tries to contain her anger. I've almost had to leave practice a few times to take care of myself." Max and Kyle nod and laugh in agreement.  
  
"Would you guy knock it off? I swear, you two have to be the biggest womanizers at this school. And, please, that's my best friend you're talking about. I do not want the mental images you're giving me." Michael explained.  
  
"How you are not attracted to her I will never get." Kyle said.  
  
"Seriously! If Maria and I hung out every Friday night watching movies, we certainly wouldn't be seeing any of the movies, if you know what I mean." Max chuckled.  
  
"Max you would have to be an idiot not to know what you meant." Michael sighed and walked out of the locker room leaving Kyle and Max trading sexual stories about Maria.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ok, one, two, down, up!" Maria shouted, watching as the girls struggled to get Elizabeth Parker into a stunt. "Ok, stop. Stop! Put her down before someone gets hurt." She sighed. "Go get some water. You have a 5 minute break." Tess hearing this sent the girls she was working with on break, too, and then walked over to her friend.  
  
"We can deal with only 14 on the team. We'll be fine. I say we kill every single one of these girls and just deal!" Tess exclaimed and sat down with a huff.  
  
"I'm seriously considering that." Maria smiled and they both laughed. "Well, I think we might keep Elizabeth. She isn't great, but she is the best out there. And with some practice I think she could be good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Tess agreed and then something caught her eye. "Hey, look. Izzy's here." And that she was. Isabel Evans, Max's sister, varsity cheerleader, and good friend to both Maria and Tess, was making her way over to the two.  
  
"Ladies. So, how are the rejects doing?" Isabel questioned as she stood in front of the two, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Come on Iz, that's not cool. At least they're trying." Maria told her.  
  
"Trying to hurt someone is more like it." Tess muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been watching them-" She was cut off by Tess stifling a laugh. "Ok, so I wasn't totally paying attention, Alex is more exciting. Anyway," Isabel said glaring at Tess. "The times that I did happen to look over they girls were sucking more than Courtney does on a Saturday night." And that sent all three of them into a laughing frenzy.  
  
Courtney Banks. The biggest slut at West Roswell. She's the girl all the guys went to if they ever needed a "favor." And she was more than willing to accommodate. That girl had a different guy she went after like every month, and unfortunately for Maria, this month it was Michael Guerin, her best friend, one of the hottest guys at school, and the love of her life. Just her luck, too, nobody ever says no to Courtney.  
  
"Yeah we know, ok? You try being here, trying to teach these girls the basics of cheerleading. I mean, come on! The basics! These girls are trying out for varsity and they don't know how to do a toe touch." Maria exclaimed getting depressed again.  
  
"Come on, Maria. Don't get like that. You'll see it'll be fine. And you said you like Elizabeth, so we have one girl. The only thing difference will be that we'll have three people in front during stunt routines instead of four. It'll work." Tess told her, and looked at Isabel for help.  
  
"She's right, you know? It'll be fine. Now, what do you say about calling the girls back from break and ending tryouts right now. So what if we're a day early? It's not like they can get any better over night. So, pick the girl you were talking about and then we'll go and watch the rest of football practice." Isabel suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her last statement. She knew about Maria's crush on Michael, as well did Tess. They were both sworn to secrecy, however, and threatened with severe consequences if ever they told.  
  
"Ok." Maria said getting up. "I'm not going to waste my time with these girls anymore. They suck and I just have to get over it. I can't be nice when I have a job to do." Tess and Isabel look worriedly at each other as Maria walked towards where the girls were hanging out. This was defiantly a new side to Maria.  
  
"Ladies, can you all come over here, please?" As the girls gathered around Maria started with her speech. "Ok, now I know everyone thought the final tryout day was tomorrow. And, well, it was. But I can't stand this anymore. I know I'm known for being nice and fair but I'm tired of trying to make you girls into something you're not. I have put up with all your snobby attitudes and incessant glares long enough. I have been out here busting my ass for the past three weeks, extending the deadline two times to give you guy more time to work, but it's over. This is a varsity cheer squad and I'm sorry, but you are not varsity material, except for Elizabeth Parker. Elizabeth, you made it. The rest of you, tryouts are over. Better luck next year!" Then she stopped and turned to Elizabeth. "Practice is at 3:00 tomorrow. Be on time." And then she walked away, leaving Tess and Isabel staring, before running to catch her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Part 2  
  
The girls had gone over to watch the rest of football practice and wait for the guys. Soon, practice was over and Max, Michael, and Kyle were making their way over to them.  
  
"Hey Whitman! How's the leg?" Max asked as they joined the girls in the bleachers. Alex Whitman, Isabel's boyfriend, and ex-wider receiver since he hyper extended his knee two games ago in tackle gone wrong, glared at Max. Thus, giving his starting position to Max.  
  
"Go shove it Evans." Alex muttered.  
  
"Max, you're so mean! The only reason you have your spot is because of Alex's injury." Isabel said defending her boyfriend.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Aw, what's wrong Maxie? You can give it but you can't take it?" Maria teased and giggled as he shot her a glare. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Want to kiss me a make it better?" Max asked scooting closer to Maria and putting his arm around her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pushed him off of her.  
  
"Yeah! Now, I'm going to go tell all my friends that Maria Deluca kissed me." Max gloated.  
  
"We already know." Michael said, and then laughed at Max's wounded expression. Michael reached over and grabbed Maria, pulling her on to his lap. "Now, keep your hands off my girl!"  
  
"Ewww, Michael! You're all sweaty. That's disgusting." Maria screamed trying to get away from him.  
  
"Oh, come one baby. You know you want it." Michael laughed.  
  
"Hey, no means no buddy!" She told him, slapping his hands away and moving over behind Max.  
  
"Don't worry little lady, I'll protect you!" Max said in a cheesy southern accent. They all laughed and then Tess asked what they were going to do that night.  
  
"I don't know. You guys have any ideas?" Kyle put out.  
  
"We could all hang out at my house. My parents left for their trip." Alex said.  
  
"On a Thursday? Your parents are weird man." Michael replied.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing it's not genetic." Alex chuckled and they joined in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool with that. I guess I should be heading home then and showering." Maria said and then turned to Michael. "Can you give me a ride? My mom took my car this morning."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Michael said getting up.  
  
"You know, I could give you one instead. You are on my way home." Max commented. Maria looked over at Michael and then back at Max.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'll just see you at Alex's ok hun?" Maria told Michael.  
  
"I guess." He answered and as Maria turned, starting to walk towards the locker room, Michael made eye contact with Max and mouthed "hands off." Max just smirked and followed Maria.  
  
"Anyone else suspecting that they'll be a little late tonight?" Alex asked before Michael took off with a growl, also heading towards the locker room. "What's up with him?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Maria, do you, um, have a date for Homecoming?" Max asked, looking straight ahead, but glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Maria turned sharply to look at him.  
  
"No, I don't have one yet." She told him still staring at him.  
  
"Well, do you maybe, I don't know, want to go with me?" Finally turning to look at her and then relaxed a little when she smiled at him.  
  
"Maxie, are you nervous?" She teased, and he looked back at the road.  
  
"No, of course not. It's just you." He said and she lost her smile and turned back around. He panicked and pulled over.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Yes, I am very nervous, my hands are sweating, and I can't look at you for too long or I'm afraid I won't be able to concentrate." He told her in a rush and reached to grab her hand. "Again, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." She smiled a little.  
  
"So, what do you say? Want to go with little old me to Homecoming?" He asked again, trying to get her to smile. Then broke out in a grin as she did.  
  
"Oh I guess. Seeing as no one else has asked me." And then she laughed.  
  
"Ok, good." And he didn't let go of her hand as he pulled back out on to the road.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maria arrived at Alex's house around 6:30 and found that she was the last to get there. Everyone looked up as she walked in like it was her own house and sat herself down on the couch in between Michael and Tess.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Maria asked after Isabel and Max came out of the kitchen and sat down on the love seat.  
  
"Well, there's movies, T.V., swimming and hot tub, or if someone has any other suggestions." Alex told them.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking that since there was no warning about the option to go swimming, we all don't have our bathing suit. So, that's out." Tess said. They all just sat there for a few minutes thinking about the options and which appealed to them more.  
  
"I vote movie." Max finally broke the silence. "I'm tired from practice and a movie would be nice."  
  
"Same here." Kyle added. The rest agreed. They decided on watching "The Ring" and Kyle went to go put it in as Maria and Tess got themselves something to drink. On her way back into the living room, Maria saw that Isabel had joined Alex on the floor; Michael had the Lazy Boy chair, and Tess went to sit on the couch with Kyle. So, she had two options: Sit on the couch with Kyle and Tess and brave the fact that they will most likely end up making out despite their "break." Or get a little cozy with Maxie over on the love seat. And the winner is.?  
  
"Scoot over buddy." Maria told him as she plopped down next to Max, bringing her feet up to rest on his lap. Him turned to look at her a smiled and then pushed her feet off of his lap, nearly causing her to spill her drink. Scowling at him she set her drink on the end table. He laughed.  
  
"You baby." Sliding closer to her he motioned for her to come here. Putting on her stubborn face she didn't move. "Just come here." He told her and switched positions with her so that his back was against the arm of the love seat, then opened his legs, leaving one on the floor and the other stretched out on the small couch, pulled her to rest between his legs against him. "Better?"  
  
"Much thanks." She replied and then they turned back to the T.V. as the movie started. Both oblivious to the glares they were getting from a certain guy across the room in a Lazy Boy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
